Locutus Snape and the StormBlade
by Dumok
Summary: An Alternate Universe featuring the setting and characters from the Harry Potter Novels along with some of my own characters. Think of it as Hogwarts: Next Generation. Rated MA
1. Chapter 1 thru 5

Hogwarts Next Generation:

A Fan Fiction of the Harry Potter Books by Dumok

Story notes: This story takes place about 20 years after the events of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. It involves the children of the Harry Potter characters and a few of my own.

Characters:

Albus Severus ("Al")Potter: Harry Potter's Son with Ginny

James Potter: Harry's Older son with Ginny

Rose Weasley: Ron and Hermione's Eldest Daughter

Hugo Weasley: Ron and Hermione's youngest Son

Locutus Snape: a younger cousin of Severus; attending Hogwarts, He joins "Al" and Hugo on their first year.

Kaji: Locutus' female elf slave, sent with him to keep an eye on Locutus' behavior and to tend to his needs.

Also: the Characters are over 18

Chapter one:

If there is one thing that every mother dreads, be they Muggle or Wizard it always will be, her children being old enough to be sent to College. Ginny Weasley Potter would be no different. Through out the whole trip to the train-station she blathered on about how her sons, James and Al should mind their manners, do as they are told, and more importantly, Avoid trouble at all costs. Harry, of course was of a different mindset, a chance to be alone with his wife, and catch up on a lot of the alone time they missed while the boys were home. Once they arrive at the station, A familiar voice seems to stir Harry and Ginny from their last minute lectures.

"There you two are" Ron bellowed squeezing Hermione's hand; "We were hoping to catch up with you before we sent the kids off."

"Ron, you old git," Harry smiled widely before embracing his oldest and dearest friend. "You were supposed to call me!"

"Yeah, well, the owl was being difficult and I still haven't figured out that cell phone you sent me." Ron said with a slight smirk. "Rose, Hugo, say hello to your uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny."

A brief family reunion ensued as they catch up on some old gossip, Al, however was not all that interested in the family gossip, as he was in seeing a possible fellow classmate, making his way along the platform. He was a tall boy, thin and lanky with greasy black hair that was tied neatly behind his head. He struggled with many of his suitcases breathing heavily. Behind him a small female humanoid pleaded behind him. "Master Snape, Please, let Kaji help you, Your father would be very cross with her if he saw you like this. Please, Young Master!"

"Snape?" Al whispered at first then turned to his father. "Dad, didn't you have a teacher named Snape?"

Harry turned a little pale at the mention of his former teacher. "Yes I did, Al, why do you ask?"

Al turned and pointed to the struggling young man and the groveling house elf; "That boy's house-elf just called him Master Snape. May I go and help him?"

James, of course would have none of that, "And who do you think is going to carry YOUR luggage, hrm? Me? That's why he has a house elf."

Hermione scowled at James with a deeply withering stare. "You could learn a thing or two from that boy, James, He is being thoughtful to that poor creature, and she couldn't possibly carry those suitcases. And let me tell you a thing or…"

Albus couldn't really hear the rest of the lecture; he had already made his way over to the struggling student and began helping himself to some of the heavier pieces. "Here, mate, let me help you out. Al Potter, and you are?"

The greasy haired boy looked suspiciously at al for a moment then sighed. "Snape, Locutus Snape. I suppose you want me to pay you for this service?"

Al chuckled: "No, of course not, I just felt kind of bad for you, I think there is some room on my luggage cart. Locutus, kind of an odd name isn't it?"

"My mother was a Trekkie, She thought the name Locutus was kind of "cute"."

Locutus said dryly, "This is Kaji, My house elf."

"tis a pleasure to meet you; Al Potter." Kaji curtseys with a polite smile before returning to an almost pitiful expression "Young Master, can Kaji carry something, PLEASE? You let this one help you…please let her."

Locutus finally whirls around and snarls…"Kaji, the only thing I have left, are clothes, do you WANT THEM?"

Kaji cringes, dropping to her knees…the pitiful wail echoing loudly through out the platform. "Kaji's sorry Master, please don't hit her!"

"Oh, bother, have I ever hit you Kaji?" Locutus groaned, His face blaring beet red as the glares of several people seem to focus on him and the groveling elf; the most damning coming from Hermione Weasley who is thinking of several horrific things to punish Al's new friend. Kaji however, Kaji shook her head, her fingers fidgeting with the dirty smock she wore which barely covered her small frame. "No, young master, you were always very kind to me. I just wanted to help you, I'm sorry for getting you angry."

Locutus sighed and rummaged through his carry on finding a thick book that she could manage, with an exasperated sigh he finally hands it to her.

"Here, carry this for me, Kaji, don't drop it, I will need it for my studies."

A moment of sheer delight crosses the house-elf's eyes as She gingerly cradles the large book against her chest. "OH THANK YOU, Young Master! Of course Kaji will be very careful with it, you can count on her! Thank you, Young Master, Thank you!"

Rolling His eyes, Locutus finally turned to Al and sighed. "Sorry about that, Kaji was given to me as my "Going away to school" present. I am still getting used to having her around."

Al waves his hand dismissively: "No worries mate, I'm not offended in the slightest. Come on, I'll introduce you to my family. Mom, Dad, James, Meet my new friend, Locutus Snape."

Harry's eyes went to the young man, paling a little, "Snape? I thought.."

"Hello," Ginny jumped in almost immediately, stopping her husband from blurting out something which might cause undo anguish. "I am Ginny Potter, and this is my husband Harry…And these two are My brother Ron, and my sister in law, Hermione and This is my son James, James say hello"

James grunts, rolling his eyes fro a brief moment, "Great, Al picked up another stray. Hi, I'm James."

"Harry?" Locutus sputtered "As in THE Harry Potter? The man who killed Voldemort?"

Harry blushed, No matter how many times he hears that, It always gets the same reaction. "Just "Harry" will do, young man, Are you related to Severus Snape by any chance?"

Locutus was star-struck; his normally dour, bookish demeanor gave way to a wide smile…"Distant cousins, Sir, Very distant, my family is sort of the last in the line, as it were."

Ginny managed a warm smile: "Well then, Mister Snape, we are pleased to make your acquaintance, aren't we Harry?"

"Hum, yes, quite pleased, your cousin was very instrumental in helping to defeat Voldemort, you should be very proud." Harry said while looking at his son Al. "I wish we had met sooner, I insist that you come to dinner at Winter Break. Ginny is a phenomenal cook."

Locutus gulped as he absently put his hand on Kaji's shoulder…causing her to purr lightly. "Of course Mister Potter…I would be honored. Can my house-elf come as well?"

Ginny smiled: "I'm sure it would be alright, would your parents object?"

It was at that moment Locutus frowned, "They won't, and they are too busy with other things to really care what happens. They are too busy with other things."

At that, Al soundly slaps Locutus on the back: "Then it's settled, you will come to my house for Christmas, and we will be friends throughout the school year!"

James eyes rolled in disgust, Al had always been the friendly one, He made friends easily and even managed to have them be lackeys.

Locutus was a bit shocked but managed a slight grin before reverting to his dour demeanor. "I suppose that would be acceptable, Oh, I forgot, we may not have the same train ticket or even house, once we get there."

"No worries, mate, we'll work something out…Look the train is almost here. Come on, let's get ready to go.

Chapter two:

Locutus sat silently as he watched the train whiz quickly, his new found friends sat in the compartment next to his chattering away while he sat alone with Kaji snoozing with her head on his lap. It seemed that the conductors were rather strict about placement of seats on the train. His mind raced on the events that had transpired on the train platform, meeting the Potters was something he had not expected.

"And I just stood there like a star-struck idiot" He mutters with disgust. "What could this possibly mean?" Kaji stirred a bit before turning to look at her owner with curious eyes; He of course paid the house elf no mind, at least not immediately as she reached up and caressed his chest. "Is Master angry?"

"Not angry, Kaji just confused. I didn't mean to wake you; I was just talking to myself." Locutus said flatly, his eyes closed a bit as she continued to caress his chest; it was a source of comfort as she sat up and kneeled on the seat to listen intently.

"Kaji is a good listener, young master." She said with a child like innocence.

"She is not that smart, but she can listen, like she always does."

Locutus looked at her for a moment then sighed. "I met Harry Potter and I sounded like an idiot; A bloody idiot. Never mind the fact that Al seems to like me for some strange reason. Can you imagine how embarrassing that is?"

"No, young Master, She can't, Kaji thought you spoke quite well to Harry Potter; And Master is nice to Kaji and she likes him. Young master is very smart at wizarding stuff." Kaji said with a nod, several of them as a matter of fact. "Maybe Al Potter sees in him what Kaji sees."

Locutus thought for a moment then sighed; he knew it was going to be difficult being in Hogwarts, but his sudden friendship with Al Potter was a wrinkle he did not expect. It was something that was a little convenient, too convenient. "I am just mad at myself for gushing over Harry Potter, and that I needed to be helped like some sort of weakling. That hardly makes me a candidate for house Slytherin."

Kaji looked quizzically at Locutus and inched a little closer to him, she then places her hand gently on the young man's shoulder as she manages a smile. "Maybe that's a good thing, Kaji did offer to help you, she may be small, but she is strong. See? She carried young master's book to the train and it is still safe." Patting the book next to her with a free hand she then lowers her gaze diverting her deep blue eyes down to her knees. "Is young master not happy with Kaji?"

Locutus stared for a moment at the house elf, studying her small frame which seemed to be weighted down with concern. With a finger, he lifts her chin to allow his deep black eyes to stare deep into hers. "That is a foolish thing to ask. I wouldn't have accepted your service if I didn't like you. It's just that I felt bad about making you carry all those heavy bags. You're a girl, and carrying bags is a boy's job. To be honest, part of the reason I am taking you with me is to keep you away from my family. I hated how they treated you."

"But master, Kaji is a house elf, she is supposed to be treated badly." She thought for a moment then realized what Locutus was saying. "But if young master thinks that I should be treated better, then Kaji will let you treat her better. You are always so nice to her, feeding me in secret, even letting her sleep at your feet. I am glad I am with you."

Locutus blushed; to be honest, he fed her to keep her from getting sick, and his feet always got cold at night. "How about I yell at you sternly from time to time and give you the occasional spanking? Will that make you feel better?"

Kaji's eyes lit up, "REALLY? Young master would do that for her?"

Almost immediately, Kaji leaps over and hugs Locutus tightly, smothering his face with kisses. "She would like that very much young master! Thank you!"

Locutus smirked a bit before gently pulling Kaji from him. He then gently caresses her face, bringing her head to his shoulder. "You're welcome, Just don't abuse the privilege, There is something I want you to do though."

Kaji smiles contentedly on his shoulder, a wistful smile crossing her lips as she starts to snuggle in a little closer; she pressed her small body pressing against his, her small breasts brushing against his chest while his hand slides along her back.

"What would that be young master? Are you cold?"

He shakes his head, and then finally nuzzling against her large bat-like ear, eliciting a slight cooing sound from the small creature. "Would you…mind?"

Kaji was a little confused at first, then looked down to notice the bulge in his crotch, She then blushes a little before looking around to see the door shades properly drawn. "Has Kaji ever minded?" she said impishly while unraveling the knot of her smock and baring herself, down to the waist. Her small breasts bounce just a little as she reaches to undo his zipper. With a gentle touch she carefully removes her master's penis from his pants to start stroking it with loving attention. Her eyes twinkle a little as she listens to his low moans before bringing herself closer to his crotch to take it gently into her mouth. She licks and nibbles lightly before inching it deeper into her throat, using her mouth and tongue to slide it nice and deep before she suckles hungrily on it; Her soft voice purring lightly with each bobbing of her head as he throbs within her mouth. It did not take long before his hand roamed along her neck and back, finally cupping the soft globes of her breasts.

She dutifully continued her task until finally his member shoots his seed, which she hungrily swallows…after finally draining the last drop of his gift she gingerly cleans his cock and nuzzles against him again, proud to have performed an apparently much needed service.

Meanwhile, in the next compartment, Rose was not in a cheerful mood.

"I can't believe that he is being allowed to take a house-elf with him to school like that. It's not right!" she growled angrily. "And mother just stood there and said nothing!"

Hugo was not really in the mood to argue, but Al simply chuckled while staring out the window. "I don't know, Rose, you saw how he treats her. Kaji seems to be more like a pet than a slave. Besides, Aunt Hermione has never been shy before, remember when we tried to steal her book of potions James? Not only did she read us the riot act, she made sure that both mom AND dad punished us."

James shrugs, remaining silent, like Hugo; He really didn't want to have this conversation. Rose on the other hand was definitely interested in educating Al. "Albus Severus Potter, you don't mean to tell me that you approve of Locutus' taking on a girl house elf with him to Hogwarts, do you?" Both Hugo and James winced as Rose assumed the mannerisms of her mother. Once she used Al's Full name, it was guaranteed that her cousin would say something either incredibly crass or incredibly angry. Neither choice would lead to anything good.

"I am not saying that at all." Al said in a surprisingly quiet and polite tone. "In case you didn't notice, He preferred to carry his own bags rather than make her do it. Besides, with her around, he's not going to have to deal with any drama involving girls."

Rose's face burned hot with anger: "And what do you mean by that?"

Al remained blissfully calm while he turns to Rose with a mischievous grin. "Do you really want me to explain it to you? Let's face it, during middle school, I had my fair share of aggravation with women. Personally I think that it's smart to have someone around to "polish" things that need "polishing", and not have to spend a whole lot of money to do it."

James shook his head, his brother was true to form, which drove Rose mad with fury.

"You're a filthy, disgusting, pig!" Rose spat out. "Do you think that is all women are good for? As sex objects?!"

"That is not what I am saying," Al said with a grin. "I'm just saying that Locutus made a wise decision to have a female house-elf around, Think about it, would you go with him to any of the school dances?"

Rose sat silent, pondering Al's question…then a feral growl escapes her throat.

James however was confused. "I thought you liked Locutus, why are you speaking so ill of him now?"

"I'm being honest," Al said quite sincerely; "Don't get me wrong, I genuinely like the guy. But it's clear that even with my help; he will be hard pressed to get a date. He's bookish, and He carries the Snape name. Those are two things that not too many girls pay attention to."

"That's absolutely NOT true!" Rose protested gripping a school book menacing to throw it at Al. "Lots of girls like the quiet, sensitive, type."

"Prove it, "Al said with a great deal of chiding to his voice. "Get him to accompany you to the Welcoming party tomorrow. I dare you!"

Hugo was not too happy with that dare, "Al, You know full well that Rosie only has eyes for one boy, and that's Scorpius Malfoy!"

"I do not! How can you say that, Hugo?"

Hugo winced; he knows he let the cat out of the bag on a deeply held secret of His sister's soul. "Uhm, I read your diary while you were away in school."

"And it's clear you always had a crush on the rat-faced jerk ever since first year." Al chimed in.

Rose growled, her bright green eyes ablaze with fury, she finally uncurled her fist and sat down, with all the petulance of a two year old. "Fine, I'll take your bet, and if he says no, I will find someone who will prove you wrong."

Chapter three:

The students bustled with activity as the new arrivals finally were dropped off. James finally took point leading Al and Rose through all the sites, He seemed to prattle on and on about the history of the various buildings. Al, on the other hand allowed his eye to wander just enough to see Locutus and Kaji being led away a tall, lanky male that moved with the grace of a snake.

_Poor bloke_ Al thought to himself. _In trouble already; I see._

The silent figure led Locutus down several winding passages finally arriving at the Head-Master's Office. The young man stood, carefully studying the paintings of the past head masters finally setting his eyes on the portrait of Severus Snape.

"You have his eyes, young master." Kaji whispered reverently.

Locutus snorted for a moment, causing the silent guide to turn.

It was a creature that seemed to be shrouded in smoke and shadow, molded into the shape of a human male. It moved closer and leaned in as if studying the younger Snape then turning to the picture. Then it chuckled with a voice sounding like the scraping of nails on a chalkboard. "The elf is right," it hissed, "Although you seem more…cautious. Keep that look, you will need it."

With those words the figure dissipated in to nothingness leaving Locutus and Kaji alone in the ancient room. At least so they thought.

"I wonder who the new head master is going to be." Locutus mused aloud while staring intently at the painting of Severus. The look was not really one of awe or wonder, but rather a dry curiosity.

"Don't you mean STILL is, Mister Snape?" the cold dispassionate feminine voice said startling Kaji who immediately jumped into her master's arms with a shrill "Eek!"

Locutus slowly turned; He had a feeling he was in for a stern lecture, and a long dissertation on proper etiquette while in a head-master's office.

Minerva McGonagall however, focused her cold steady gaze on the younger Snape and arched an eyebrow as he held the house-elf in his arms as if nothing was rather awkward about it. Locutus sighed then gently set Kaji down on her feet finally righting himself up to bow his head in respect.

"My apologies Head-Mistress," Locutus said with a calm, dispassionate tone to his voice. "This is my first day and I am rather surprised to be called into your office so suddenly, I usually wait a day or so before I get into trouble."

"So I've heard, Mister Snape. I took the liberty of going over your transcript." The old witch moved behind her desk to take a roll of parchment in her hand. "You are smart, diligent, and in many ways, gifted; especially in the area of Muggle technology. What was the word your last head-mistress used to describe your gift?"

"Techno-mancer" Locutus said with a disgusted sigh. "It is a crude term, but I suppose it fits." He hated that term the teacher used to describe him, He hated the fact that He had a knack for understanding how Muggles think and how they make their damnable toys work.

Head-Mistress McGonagall, however, seemed rather amused by the idea. If anything it would be a way for her to keep a better eye on him. "Yes, I suppose it does,

Your cousin, Severus was quite gifted in potions and in some unpleasant aspects of magic. In many ways, I am glad your talent could be a little more constructive. This brings me to an idea that I had when I decided to accept you for admission."

Now he knew he wasn't going to be happy here. This idea sounded a great deal like work, the unpleasant kind that took him away from the topics he wanted to focus on. Like she said, Severus had talent in potions; He figured it would be something that would earn him more respect among his fellow students.

Sensing his discomfort, the head mistress offered him a seat. Reluctantly, Locutus agrees and sits down, while Kaji takes her spot by placing her rump on his feet to keep them warm.

"Mister Snape, I know that this gift of yours has caused you a great deal of aggravation, however, I think you would do quite well assisting me in creating a more accurate Muggle studies program. You would be working directly under me, for this year and when I find a replacement to take my place, you will help them."

"Not to sound mercenary, but what's in it for me?" Locutus decided to just come right out with the question. While it did not fluster the head-mistress she made it clear by her expression it was sadly expected.

"Privacy, Mister Snape, Privacy, which is something you value highly. After you get sorted I can see to it that you are given a degree of privacy which will allow you the time you need to work on your projects; and more personal matters." The hint was there, which made Locutus think for a few moments.

Then finally, he sighed in resignation making it clear that he would accept. The head-Mistress gave just a crack of a smile. "Don't worry, Mister Snape, You will have plenty of time to engage in social activities, I simply need someone who can help me teach about Muggle technology and to possibly perform magic with it. But I think that you will serve my TEACHING needs quite nicely. Now about your house-elf, you are aware that I am making a rather large exception by letting you keep her with you. Make certain you do not abuse the privilege, am I clear? I want you to make a wider variety of friends while in this school, am I clear?

"Yes Ma'am, very clear."

Chapter Four:

Al had finally made his way to Hagrid's cottage, almost immediately the door flung open as the huge man greeted him with a warm smile. "Albus Potter! Come and greet this old man properly!" Al squeaked a bit as he is embraced in the elderly man's massive arms. He had a great deal of difficulty breathing as he is bear hugged with a warm laugh. "It's good to see you Uncle Hagrid. I am having a hard time breathing…sir"

"Ah, sorry about that," Hagrid murmured while setting the younger Potter down.

"Come and have a spot of tea, we have a bit of time before you have to go get yourself sorted. Have you had a pleasant journey to Hogwarts?"

"Pleasant enough," Al said with a grin while he sat and poured himself some tea, as he plunks down two cubes of sugar; stirring as he mulled over the events of the past day. "I met a fellow student at the train station, Locutus Snape, have you heard of him?"

"He's some relation to Severus, your name sake." Hagrid muttered while wincing as he took his seat in the massive chair. "He's something of a prodigy with Muggle Technology or something. He seems to be at least a Half-blood, not that it should matter, but Head-Mistress McGonagall seems to have some plans for him. He's also something of a trouble-maker though; you would do well to avoid him."

"What kind of trouble did he get in? Do you know which school he attended?" Al was curious; it was something that seemed to drive him for some reason.

Hagrid frowned: "It was bad enough for the ministry of magic to consider putting him in Azkheban. Some how, he avoided that with a mandatory admission to Hogwarts. Rumor had it, it attracted a lot of attention from the Muggles, which; after the bit of unpleasantness with Voldemort, was the last thing we needed. You are not intending to befriend him, are you?"

Al shrugged, His father had always trusted him so perhaps it is best to tell the truth. "I seem to feel as though I should at least try to be his friend. It's nothing I can put my finger on, but when I met him, I had taken a liking to him."

The gigantic man sighed…"Just be careful, young Potter, If the Ministry is going out of the way to hide the nature of Locutus' crime, It might be dangerous. I would hate to think what your father will say."

"Oh, Dad met him, and even invited Locutus for Christmas Dinner with the Family."

"Really?" Hagrid was genuinely surprised; perhaps he should have a talk with Harry later. "Even so, I don't think that he is someone who is trust worthy. I want you to promise me you will be cautious around him."

"I promise, Uncle Hagrid, So, Mom wanted me to ask you if you are going to come for dinner on Christmas as well? This way she knows how much food to make."

The large man laughed: "Tell your mother I shall be there, and I am coming hungry. Now, it's time for me to give you the "What teacher to not offend" lecture."

Locutus had finally left the head-mistress' office and walked with Kaji through the main courtyard, Kaji followed silently knowing that her master was deep in thought. Finally, he takes a seat underneath a large tree and sighed while adjusting his hair.

Kaji knelt quietly besides him watching the other students make their way around campus, being led on tours of the various buildings. She began fidgeting with her fingers as she studied her master's features, only to be distracted by a female wizard's voice.

"Locutus! THERE YOU ARE!" Rose shouted as she made her way over to him. Locutus seemed startled as He was dragged, kicking and screaming from his thoughts…He looked up a bit lost at the Young Weasley who stood before him, adjusting her wild mane of red-hair, which framed her delicate features. Kaji rose and stood between the two. "Master is deep in thought, young Weasley…Please don'.."

Locutus placed his hand on the house-elf's shoulder. "It's alright Kaji…There is no need to be rude."

"Oh," Rose muttered while fidgeting with her books. "I am terribly sorry."

Locutus rose to his feet and shrugged: "No need for apologies, I was a little preoccupied. What can I do for you?"

"Well," Rose managed a smile. "My brother, and Cousins and I are planning to go get some coffee and Donuts at the Student bakery to celebrate our first day of school, and I was wondering if you and Kaji would like to come; I mean, join us. It would kind of be fun."

Locutus thought for a moment, and then looked at Kaji who looked up with pleading eyes. However it wasn't clear what she was pleading for; was it to join them or to refuse? Finally he decides to ask: "Well Kaji, would you like a donut or two while meeting my new friends?"

Rose blushed; _did he just say we were friends? Bloody Hell, why am I blushing?_

Kaji saw Rose's reaction and at first was not too happy; however, she took a look at her master focusing his attention on his slave and smiled. "Well, master, maybe half a donut, better yet, just a pinch, Kaji doesn't want to get fat and lazy."

Rose was not too happy hearing that, "I'm sure that your master will let you have a whole donut if you want, Kaji, right, Locutus?"

Locutus arches an eyebrow, and was about to say something rather snarky but decided against it. "We'll see how hungry she is, while I don't want you fat and lazy, I certainly don't want to hear your stomach growling all night. Am I understood, Kaji?"

Rose was impressed, and in spite of herself, she found herself grinning. Kaji, however, was none too happy with Rose meddling in her master's business. "If Master says so, Kaji will only eat so she doesn't disturb master with her rumbling tummy."

"Fair enough," Rose said as she moves closer, "Maybe we should head to the great hall and get ready for the sorting ceremony. What house do you think you will be sorted into? I'm kind of hoping for Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw; personally."

Locutus shrugged as he started walking making his way next to Rose as Kaji stands between them with a petulant gaze in her eyes towards the young human.

"I am not sure; Cousin Severus was a member of House Slytherin, so I am thinking that I might wind up there; although, there is no guarantee that the hat will put me there."

Rose seemed rather disturbed at such a notion: "Well, why would you want to be in house Slytherin anyway? I mean, you are rather nice to your house-elf; and I've heard stories about members of house Slytherin, and to be honest with the exception of your Cousin Severus and a few others, not that many people from that house are…uhm…"

"Nice?" Locutus said in a slightly chiding tone. "I am not a nice person Miss Weasley, I treat Kaji well because a sick or overworked house-elf is of no use to me. I am civil with you and your cousin Al, because while I greatly respect your Uncle Harry, I understand that being pleasant or at least civil with you can work better for me in the long term than being unpleasant. Make no mistake, Miss Weasley, while I will endeavor to maintain my civility and do my best to be friendly towards you, don't think for one minute that I am a nice person. And even if I was, house Slytherin lifts up the ideals of Cunning and thinking before one act or speaks. While I am many things, I do my best to not be impetuous. What you see is what you get; does this offend you?"

Rose shook her head, her ears stinging from the politely worded rebuke from Locutus, but in spite of herself, she is holding her venomous tongue in check. "Offend me? No, it doesn't, Mister Snape. I stand corrected; my apologies for being so judgmental"

Locutus sighed then forced a slight grin. "Accepted, Kaji!"

Kaji stood at attention and jutted her small breasts forward as if standing at attention. "Yes Master?"

"Let's accompany Miss Weasley to the great hall, and get ourselves sorted out, eh?"

Kaji smiled slightly as she took her master's hand, Her bat-like ears perked upward as she walked to keep up. "Yes master, Kaji is so excited for Master!"

Chapter Five: Getting Sorted out

The great hall was already abuzz as the returning students took their place in their respective tables, segregated by their houses; and the new students taking their seats in the center of the room, nervously awaiting the opening ceremonies. When Locutus finally found Al and Hugo, The younger Potter motioned for Locutus to sit next to him. "I was wondering when you would show up, Locutus. Did you have a good chat with Rosie?"

Locutus snorted a little: "It was pleasant enough, I suppose. She invited Kaji and I to join your family for dessert."

"You know" Al said with all the finesse of a conspirator; "I am going to have to give you a proper nickname. Locutus is kind of long to say over and over again. I know, How about Luke or Lock?"

"Snape will do," Locutus said dryly, He always hated when people tried to shorten his name. In spite of it's infamy among his mother's trekkie friends, He rather liked keeping it whole. In spite of her quirkiness, He did love the old bat. "No one has ever shortened my first name and did it justice."

"Snape it is," Al smirked while giving a wink towards Hugo. "So where is Kaji? Doesn't she want to sit in for this?"

"She has to help serve," Locutus looked around furtively for her among the other house elves serving the students. "She has to work since she's not a student. It's part of the trade off for her living with me."

"You know you are going to have a room with other students for a while, right?" Hugo said with a bit of concern for Al's new friend. "Won't it be inconsiderate to your room-mates to have her with you?"

Before He could answer, Locutus was caught off guard by the robust voice of Head-Mistress McGonagall:

"Wizards and Witches, WELCOME TO HOGWARTS!"

The ceremony was full of pomp and circumstance, from the opening prayer to the various announcements. It was all Hugo and Al could do not to look unbelievably bored. Locutus, on the other hand, listened with the maximum amount of indifference, as if his mind had begun to wander. He allowed his eyes to roam around a bit, catching glimpses of the various people around him; until they settled on Rose. She had taken her place in the Gryffindor table and she was happily chatting with her fellow classmates. When she caught him looking at her, she smiled slightly then motioned with her fingers towards the stage where the Head-Mistress finally brought out the sorting hat and the bare stool where each perspective student will sit. They had decided to start alphabetically. When they finally got to Al, He had walked up and took his place. The Sentient hat did not even take a moment before it was announced: "HUFFLE-PUFF!" Rose, James and Hugo were shocked but not surprised, Al had always made friends easily, and it was mostly his honesty that got him into trouble more often than not.

Al was dejected; "There must be some mistake…My parents and older brother were..."

"Did I STUTTER?" the hat bellowed. "Yes, I know who your father and Mother are, but I have spoken. HUFFLE PUFF for Albus Potter! Now GO!" Hugo and Locutus looked at each other with a bit of surprise then they both shrugged, while Al was warmly greeted by the students in his new table. The names continued further until they finally reached the letter "S".

"Locutus Snape" the head mistress shouted and waved him forward.

"Good luck" Hugo said with a slight wink to which Locutus simply nodded.

He walked up without a sound as the faculty stared with differing levels of emotion. Hagrid, of course was none too pleased to see him.

Locutus finally sat and placed the sorting hat on his head, then braced himself for the worst.

"Locutus Snape, let's just see what is in that head of yours eh?" the hat snickered evilly. The sensation was difficult to describe, the hat seemed to sift through the various thoughts and Ideas within the young wizard's mind. At first it was surface thoughts, then it plunged deeper.

"There is a lot of conflict within you…and…WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?

You did WHAT with a HOUSE-ELF? You disgusting degenerate! I have half a mind…Happy place, must remember my happy place….Let's ignore that for now"

Locutus was not about to argue with a mind-reading hat. While He was not totally shy about his weaknesses, His cheeks still flushed hot with shame…

"Yes, let's move along." He said not even opening his eyes.

It was then, that Rose had shot an angry dagger of hate through her eyes at her new friend. _So Al was right_ She muttered to herself.

"You are a Puzzle, Mister Snape…" the hat whispered, "To be honest; there is a lot about you that would fit in at least THREE of the four houses; but you would be mediocre in two of them."

"One of those houses is not Gryffindor, I hope."

"Most definitely not." The hat said angrily; "Though I should put you there to teach you a lesson. Right, moving right along…You are very dark, Mister Snape, but you are honest, and in some ways compassionate, but it is a selfish kind of compassion, Huffle-Puff is out. That leaves Ravenclaw and Slytherin…You have the intellect for both. But are you curious? I am wondering how deep your personal darkness is young Snape…"

"Ahem, If I may be so bold as to offer a suggestion, Mister Hat? You shouldn't ask questions you might not want the answers too. I'm sure the head-Mistress told you about my…"

"I know all about that," the Hat said with no small amount of disdain. "I am in your head; remember? Let's see, Raven Claw…Raven Claw….OH HELL NO! SLYTHERIN! Get me off this degenerate's head; immediately! And get him to Slytherin right this moment, I am going to need to be leaned thoroughly after this!"

Shame-faced, Locutus made his way to the Slytherin table to be greated by the portly and partially decrepit Horace Slughorn who chuckles slightly and smacks Locutus upside the head. "Boy, I'm going to like you."


	2. Chapter 6

Hogwarts: Next generation

Chapter Six:

Professor Slughorn led the new recruits through the stairs as Locutus kept his eyes down to avoid the scornful looks of some of his fellow house-mates. No one had said anything as of yet up until the Shamed Locutus received a slap on the back. He had turned to see a young man around his height with nearly angelic features and stark blond hair styled neatly. It was hard to mistake the Malfoy features.

" Scorpius Malfoy, that was quite a display the hat put on with you. You must have really upset him. And I thought I was pretty bad when I got sorted."

"Uhm, if it's all the same, I would rather not talk about it." Locutus muttered then forced himself to stand up tall. Scorpius grinned like a Cheshire cat then gave a one armed hug. "No worries mate, you're in Slytherin, and in this house you m_eet your real friends_. I won't tell you the ways some of us get into trouble. But My grandfather told me that you really did something almost worthy of You-know-who and got sent here as a punishment of sorts."

"That is some-what accurate, but the ministry has _politely requested_ that I not talk about the incident if I can help it. What I can tell you is that I am here to…learn some very basic lessons that I never had in my other school."

Scorpius nodded. "Say no more, now I am not about to keep repeating Locutus, what should I call you?"

"Snape, Snape will do nicely," Locutus almost managed a slight grin which made the younger Malfoy grin with malevolent delight.

"Excellent, Snape it is. I understand that you were hanging out with the Potters and the Weasleys?"

Locutus could almost miss it, but he caught on to what Scorpius was doing, the older student was trying to ply him for information. Of course he was torn…should he show loyalty to the family that had been kind to him, or a potentially powerful ally.

"They were very kind to me," He decided on doing neither; "And I decided it is in my best interest to repay the courtesy. Will that be an issue?"

Scorpius was impressed, but a little disappointed, he had hoped to get some kind of dirt on them, but, no matter; there is always later. "Not a problem, Snape. It's not like we are Death-Eaters and they are the Order of the Phoenix…that war has long been over. I just wanted to know what you will be doing tonight."

"They invited me for dessert in the student café, if there is something you need me to do here…" Snape posed the question carefully, just enough to show respect to the upper-classman but not enough to indicate that he was volunteering for anything.

"Nyah, but feel free to stop by my room afterwards" Scorpius said with a conspiratorial tone. "I have some suggestions about the classes you may be taking. As an upper classman, it is my duty to help you get your bearings. Have a good time!"

Later that night, Locutus and Kaji made their way to the student café and were immediately waved at by Rose, who managed to get a table in the crowded room. He dis his best to avoid the glances of the student body as he makes his way over. Once he arrives Rose manages a slight grin. "I was worried you wouldn't show, Snape. You have a lot of courage to show your face after the sorting ceremony."

Locutus shrugged while giving a forlorn look, He took his seat on an offered chair while Kaji sat at his feet. "Humiliation is something I am used to by now. You seem willing to keep our…meeting. Where are your family members?"

"Al is on his way over, Hugo and James went to get the Coffee and donuts" Rose explained quickly enough then finally she decides to bite the bullet and ask the obvious question. "Not that it's my place to judge, but is it true?"

Locutus was unsure how to answer, Kaji blushed heavily as she averted her eyes, and fidgeted with the pillowcase smock she wore. Locutus nodded…"There would be no point to swearing you to secrecy since the whole school knows. But before you ask, yes it's consensual."

Rose smirked: "You didn't seem the type to make her do anything against her will. Are you two…you know, serious?"

Kaji looked up then rose to her feet, barely peeking her large eyes over the table. "Kaji is just looking after master Snape…Kaji would never say that she was Master Snape's girlfriend…if that is what Rose Weasely meant."

Rose wasn't quite sure how to take this news. Of course, her mother would be beyond furious. "Yes, Kaji, that is exactly what I meant. Look, Snape, I am not going to criticize you or even lecture you. I mean, it's not something I personally would try but…

We talked it over and we decided that if you still wish to be friends…then we wouldn't mind."

Locutus nodded, and smiled just a bit. "Thank you, Rose. I am glad to hear that."

Rose smirked before slapping his hand. "Well it is in our best interest to have at least one friend in house Slytherin," Her face then goes serious for a moment. "Seriously, though, if you or Kaji need a friend to talk to, let me know, okay? You seem to be an honest guy, and Al has taken a liking to you. That reminds me, Al could use a bit of cheering up, he really wanted to be in Gryffindor and being in Huffle Puff comes as a bit of a blow."

"How did his father take the news?" Locutus asked curiously, He wondered how Harry Potter would react to his son not being in the same house.

"Uncle Harry was actually kind of pleased, go figure." Rose said with a slightly perplexed expression. "Al, however, feels like a disappointment; like he didn't live up to the family name."

"Trust me, I know the feeling. Eventually, you get over it." Locutus spoke with many years of bitter experience. "But in my case it is well-deserved, Al will be fine, Huffle-Puff is a good house, and going but my meeting Al, I think he will fit in just fine. I am not very good at cheering people up."

Rose gives the internationally known _Hand slicing the throat_ Signal just as Al, Hugo and James arrive with the coffee and donuts. The rest of the evening proceeds awkwardly at first, then rolls into laughter and merriment as the new friends discuss and joke around.


	3. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Conspiracy among the help

Locutus had finally made it to his room, The last bits of his coffee rush deserted him, when he had crashed on his bed, laying upwards with his legs dangling on the edge. aalmost at once Kaji had begun unpacking his suitcase, sorting out his clothes into the various drawers of his dresser. She knew not to say anything at this point, as he stared upwards to the ceiling. The Potter-Weasley clan were quite a boistrous bunch when they celebrated. That kind of joy was something he never experienced during his own childhood.

He ENVIED them.

His own family were cold and distant, with the exception of his parents. In many ways they dotted on him. Especially his father, Although he was a computer programmer by trade, He did rather well for himself, which always impressed his mother's family; Albeit in a "Look what our pet muggle can do" kind of way. In his own way, his father could work magic with what he can make computers do. More importantly, he was always encouraging Locutus even when he was discovered to have "The Talent". His mother, however, was the one who tried to balance the family. She was a truely old fashioned witch, who would brew potions in the kitchen. While She lacked Severus' talent, She more than made up for it by her skill with herbs and creating new combinations. The one thing she had in common with her husband was that she was a true Geek. The family would sit and watch all manner of science fiction programs. She even attended comic book conventions religiously.

That did not sit well with her family in the slightest. It was tolerated only because His father made a considerable amount of money which rose their social standing; An Elegant trade off to be sure. That, plus the Snape name was something to be respected after the last great war. How Severus had a hand in defeating Voldemort was something of a legend, thanks to Harry Potter. Which brought Locutus back to reality.

"My family owes their Father a great deal, Kaji..." He said, almost robotically. "My father's family, anyway."

Kaji turned to her master, putting the last of his underwear into a drawer while standing on a small ladder. "You mean Al and James, Master?"

Locutus nodded absently: "Yes. I was just thinking about some of the stories Mother told me about the last war."

Kaji tilted her head, allowing her ears to flop somewhat as she approached the bed. She was surprised to see how talkative he was. She started undoing his shoe-laces and slipping them off his feet one at a time.

"Master has alot on his mind...He dont normally talk to Kaji this much." Her eyes widen with shock as she remembered something. her voice wimpered slightly. "OH Master, We forgot to see Scorpius Malfoy! Kaji forgot to remind you."

He sighed, then sat up. "I will go see him then, stay here and unpack; I will spank you when I get back."

Kaji fought back a slight smirk...doing her best to look pennitent. "Yes Master."

Putting some slippers on, Locutus slips out his bedroom while Kaji watches.

Once the door clicked, the skittering noises turn her head to the closet: A pair of Long-eared heads peek out of the clothes looking around cautiously.

"Come in, but quickly, Master will try to keep his visit short." Kaji motioned while keeping her voice hushed.

Two house elves made their way in looking about. "It is shameful, it is...coming to you like this;" A female elf muttered to her self before glaring at Kaji. "But We needed to see for ourselves."

The other elf, A male put his hand on his comrade's shoulder. "It's not like things like this haven't happened, but it is our duty to make sure that you are alright."

Kaji nodded, "I am supposed to help the young master and keep him out of trouble and that is what I am doing. What news do you bring me?"

The Female is not to thrilled: "That horrible mess your Master made is still being cleaned up. What is worse still, is that there is something brewing...something more wrong than HIM...haven't you felt it?"

Kaji sighed, then nodded: "yes I have, I can't put my finger on it. It lurks in the shadows and no matter how hard I look, no matter what kind of light I shine on it, nothing comes into view. But it's not Master's Fault! He is smart, and deceptive, but nowhere near as evil as what I am sensing."

The male elf nods: "Noone is blaming Locutus, He didn't know."

"Yet" the other female snarls.

The male continues glaring at his partner, "In the mean time, you MUST help him get ready."

Kaji nods then perks her ears up..."I will do my best, but you need to let me do what I must."

The pair nod then slip off into the closet leaving Kaji alone to sigh and away Locutus' return.


End file.
